Ibves
is the alternate dimensional being where Hyperdimension Neptunia and Okami along with second Generation VI are. Ibves loves LockSeeds fruits though tasting premature flowers. As they capture Ibves, they become partners to summoned. History Method of Evolutions These small Ibves were that can eats small amounts of LockSeeds to help them grow and fight the opponents' Ibves. After the larvaes eats the small amounts, fighting or both requirements, they forming the cocoon then evolve into , the mutated warrior-like monsters. As Ibves Larvaes fighting too many times as result, they quickly evolve into , a higher form of Ibves Larvaes. After Ibves Larvaes or Ibves Worms eating too many LockSeeds, their evolution acceleration gone wild then evolve into , a super evolved form of Ibves Worms. When the Ibves Warriors or Ibves Soldiers wasn't strong enough, the person used their LockSeeds to temporarily evolve into a higher form called and whenever used other LockSeeds. When the Ibves Warriors or Ibves Soldiers fight fully potential, they allowing to evolve into , a stronger form of Ibves Warriors. After Ibves Warriors evolved, they no longer temporarily evolve into Megaves as well Ibves Arms. Instead, they have modified form of these Ibves Arms called when used the Ganbarin LockSeed. As Ibves Fighters has fully high friendship, they allowed to evolve into , a higher and third form of Ibves Fighters. After Ibves Fighters' evolution, their Ibves' appearances has changed to armored-like Rider and unlocking the signature weapons but still used SeedArm Armament function. Also, the Ibves Emperor empowered the stronger version of Megaves' finisher attack called . When Ibves Emperor grown into their friendships even brighter, they allowed to evolve into , a highest and final form of Ibves Larvaes. After the final evolution, their Ibves' armored-like Rider wasn't changed but instead has new accessories, with their weapons was evolve into the singature weapon form and no longer used SeedArms after evolving their weapons. While they were final evolved states, they were powerful than any Riders so far. Eventually, when Drazetron evolved, Master explains that higher Ibves and the Rider friendships were so strong to evolve himself. However, it was revealed in Season 1 finale that Ibves Game will be end and evolve into downgraded forms (a true final form because that the final touch to order defeat Samuel "Nakaoka" who killed Era humans and two victims). After the Ibves Game was over, the Ibves were no longer evolve into their forms. However, it was revealed in Magic World Saga 2 that both Ibves and Phantoms has additional stages were supposedly Ibves and Phantom Game was over. List of the Ibves Ibves Species Red Ibves Blue Ibves Yellow Ibves Green Ibves Purple Ibves The Ibves *Agido's Ibves **Dracokong Ibves/Drakong Ibves -> Drafutan Ibves -> Drazetron Ibves -> Monarchadra Ibves -> Monarcadra Ibves ***Drakong Pine/Pine SeedArm/Pine Crushing ***Drakong Melon/Melon SeedArm/Melon Dicer ***Drakong Ichigo/Ichigo SeedArm/Ichigo Blaster ***Drakong Bakuretsu/Bakuretsu SeedArm/Bakuretsu Rocket ***Drakong Matsubokkuri/Matsubokkuri SeedArm/Matsubokkuri Shovel ***Drazetron GoldAllDragon *Shitoron's Ibves **Bikkuritora Ibves/Bikkurieo Ibves -> Bikkurion Ibves -> Bikkuttrial Ibves/Boostora Ibves -> Victoraion Ibves ***Bikkurieo Mango ***Bikkurieo Durian ***Bikkurieo Ringo *Raquel's Ibves **Pterafalcon Ibves/Tuxtyradon Ibves -> Pteraidon Ibves -> Pteradicer Ibves -> Pterasky Ibves ***Alternate Forms ****Tuxtyradon Grape ****Tuxtyradon Banana ****Tuxtyradon Suika Villainous Ibves *Horen's Ibves **Crabdoz Ibves/Hermitdoz Ibves Enemy Ibves #Mondrake Ibves (destroyed by Orang Rider and his Dracokong Ibves) #TheCurse Ibves/MegaCurse Ibves (seemingly defeated by Orang Rider cutting his head in half before mutated into MegaCurse Ibves and destroyed by Drakong Ibves' Dragoburst Kick) #Scissors Ibves/Crunchin Ibves (beaten by Lime Rider and his Bikkuritora Ibves before eating Lockseeds to make evolve into Crunchin Ibves and destroyed by Bikkurieo Ibves' Three Lemon Kick) #MutatedGin Ibves/SkydainMutated Ibves (beaten by Berry Rider and her Pterafalcon Ibves before eating small amount Lockseeds as well Skydain to merge into mutated Ibves and destroyed by Tuxputotyradon Ibves' Tyranno Crescent Kick then TorikeraFalco Punch) #Ikamice Ibves/Ikarat Ibes (beaten by Orang Rider's Oranger Kick and destroyed by Drakong Pine's Pine Iron Bash) #Frogbo Ibves (destroyed by Lime Rider's Limonade Slash) #Crowfly Ibves/Megafly Ibves (beaten by Berry Rider's Blue Fruit Kick and Pterafalcon and destroyed by Tuxtyradon Grape's Multi Grape Bullet) #Pigmonk Ibves #Ryuusaku Ibves/Ryuusukai Ibves #Foxdora Ibves #Bugfly Ibves #Cragby Inves #Reanimate Ibves #Gravity Ibves/Levitate Ibves #Gunbai Ibves #Cobrasuon Ibves/MegaCobrasoun Ibves #Pigzonk Ibves/CarrierPig Ibves #Spitbat Ibves #TheCreep Ibves/TheMegaCreep Ibves #Poison Ibves #Shushu Ibves #Tree Ibves #Gushin Ibves/MegaGush Ibves #Sleepy Ibves #Moonlight Ibves/Darklight Ibves #Gongar Ibves #Gunray Ibves/Blasteray Ibves #Swordin Ibves #Pimok Ibves/Hydramok Ibves #Shield Ibves #Painful Ibves #Belldum Ibves/Belldoom Ibves #ZoBon Samuel Ibves #Blader Ibves #Shipon Ibves #Darknova Ibves #Darknes Ibves #Ocean Ibves #Golezer #Gongar Ibves (Beast Arm) #Zangetsu Ibves #Zangetsu Complete Form #Lasy Ibves/Rampager Ibves #Alma (Lost Body) #Alma (Zangetsu Body) #MessSanta Ibves/Reindeer Ibves #Misunderstand Ibves #Knuckle Ibves #Batfang Ibves/Vampiras Ibves #Bouldera Ibves Triva *These Ibves were bit similar of Pokemon along with LockSeeds were homage as Poke Balls. **Strangely, they used LockSeeds to help their Ibves to evolve into Megaves. They can temporarily turned back to their previous forms like Mega Evolution. Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Kaijitsu Rider